silly
by lovelylehanna
Summary: "Yeah, that was pretty silly, wasn't it?" / In which Auggie is a teenager now. He doesn't love Ava, but Ava loves him. (one-shot)


**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another story. This is something I came up with a month or so ago. I may turn this into an actual book if I have inspiration and people want me to.**

**Please favorite and review if you like this! **

**...**

Brushing her long golden hair, Ava stood in front of the mirror. She applied some pink lipgloss to her lips. "If only things were like it used to be," she muttered. Auggie and Ava used to be in love as children. They would hold hands and kiss each other on the cheek. Now all Auggie ever talks about is Andrea Larrson, some girl that he sits next to in math class.

The sixteen-year-old put on her backpack and best smile and walked out the door. She lightly knocked on her male friend's door like usual. Auggie opened the door and greeted Ava kindly. "How's it going?"

"Fine, I guess. How are you, August?" The boy didn't like to be called Auggie anymore. He thought it was too "childish." Another thing the boy changed was his hair. He started straightening it and styling it. She had to admit that it was a good look for him, but she still missed his old curly hair.

The walk to the subway was silent. The subway ride was silent. Everything was silent as per usual. Ava desperately wanted to tell him how much she still loved him, but she feared he wouldn't feel the same.

...

Lunchtime came to the delight of Ava. Even though she couldn't be with August, she still liked being around him.

"Hey," he sat down next to her.

She searched her mind for a good conversational topic. "How was math?"

Auggie pondered on the question. He just shrugged. "Nothing special. I think Andrea glanced at me once."

"Oh, ok." Ava looked up from her food. "Hey, do you remember when we were five and six and got 'married'?"

He smiled at the memory. It felt like yesterday that they pretended to get married. They thought they would be together forever. "Yeah, that was pretty silly, wasn't it?"

Silly. Is that what he thought of their entire relationship or just the fake wedding? "Yeah, haha. We were interesting kids." It took every fiber in her being not to admit that she still liked him.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I had to talk to a teacher," apologized Doy. The boy had grown up to be a pretty important person in Auggie and Ava's life. He was actually the only who knew of Ava's crush (besides her mom).

Doy tried his best to play matchmaker, but he eventually realized that he was biting off more than he could chew. Getting two people together was hard. He had no idea how Auggie's older sister did it with Mr. and Mrs. Hunter.

"It's fine. Ava and I were talking about when we got married," August explained.

Doy gave no audible response; he only nodded. He looked over at Ava to see her with a frown on her face. She had it bad for the Matthews boy.

...

Everybody was rooting for Augava, even Topanga! They were so compatible, but Auggie didn't see it that way. They weren't the next Cory and Topanga. There was only one Cory and Topanga. Ava looked up to the married couple. They proved to her that marriages could work out.

It set an unrealistic expectation for the blonde, though. Ava thought that her parents were only the exception - after all, every rule has an exception - and most relationships lasted. She was wrong. How many childhood relationships end in a permanent marriage? How many even get married at all?

The best thing she could do to remain positive is to not think about her crush on August. Ava was a teenager now, she had no time for these silly feelings. August was not going to change his mind about their relationship. However, he was not that easy to get over. Every time she saw Auggie's parents, the couple that they mirrored early on, she was reminded of her love of the boy and what they could have been.

Maybe it wasn't Auggie wanting to grow up that made him not like Ava anymore. Maybe he just didn't like her but didn't want to hurt her feelings. She tried to shake that thought off, but couldn't seem to totally get rid of it.

"Maybe Auggie and I could still end up together. Even Mr. and Mrs. Matthews went through periods where they weren't dating," she thought as she scrolled through Instagram.

She was taken out of her hopeful thoughts by her mother's voice. "Ava, sweetie! August is here!" the woman called in her faux British accent.

The fifteen-year-old entered the girl's room. He was noticeably happier than usual. "You'll never believe what just happened to me!"

"What?" she smiled. Ava loved seeing him happy. All her sad feelings went away whenever she saw him beaming like this.

"Andrea asked me out! Can you believe it?" Her grin fell, and so did her heart.

"That - that's great. I'm happy for you," Ava lied with a fake smile. She was silly for ever thinking that they really had a chance.

**...**

**Thank you for all your reviews on Fatherhood, Daughterhood, and this one! I'm probably posting a Markle one-shot next. Maybe a full-length story after that. It really depends on what I feel like.**


End file.
